Slipping Away
by pumpkinprincess2
Summary: "Maka kept his gaze, smiling happily. Soul managed to give her a forced, painful smile before she ran out the door on him like she always did. Love was so cruel."


**I'm feeling...twisted**

**Inspired by the song, "Get Away with Murder" by Jeffree Star. I left the end up to the reader, you guys decide what happens. But if I get enough requests I might end up updating the ending.**

**Enjoy**

**XOXO**

**eMiLy**

"Good morning Soul"

Soul looked at his partner, she smiled a sweet smile that could make anyone feel special.

She was so happy all the time, constantly glowing, she could leave you feeling like the luckiest person in the world to be under her emerald gaze.

Soul looked at her and smiled back, he tried to ignore the flutter of his heart, he knew it was just a routine, he really meant nothing to her.

When Maka turned away Soul looked at her out of the corner of his eye, she really was beautiful. Her golden blonde hair was let out of it's usual pigtails, her cheeks were flushed pink to match her rose petal lips, and her eyes were wide and mint green framed by thick black lashes. This morning she wore a pink jacket with jeans to protect her small frame from the cold fall weather.

She looked so innocent, yet she was tearing Soul down bit by bit.

Maka turned and Soul glanced away before she caught him looking. Her eyes lit up and she smiled warmly, "What are your plans for today Soul?"

The white haired boy kept his attention at his calloused hands, knowing if he met her gaze he would crumble. "I'm not sure yet".

Maka tsked him and focused back to the bubbling pancakes on the hot stove, "Well I would ask you to do something with me but I already have plans with Kid"

Soul felt as though an arrow had pierced through his chest, he bit his tongue and clamped his hands into shaking fists, "is that so?"

She giggled and flipped a pancake over, "yup, he's so sweet"

After a few minutes of bitter silence Maka gave Soul his breakfast and looked at the kitchen clock, "Oh goodness! I'm going to be late!" She gave her partner a sparkling smile and fixed her hair, "how do I look?"

_Like an Angel_, Soul thought.

"Fine" he muttered.

Maka kept his eyes, smiling happily. Soul managed to give her a forced, painful smile before she ran out the door on him like she always did.

Love was so cruel.

Every inch of his body longed for her, that was all he wanted. She was the purpose of him living. Soul was completely, madly, psychotically, in love with her.

He pulled on a heavy black hood and followed his small partner out, he watched her meet Kid outside and stalked behind them as they headed to the park.

Soul watched them hold hands, as Maka smiled that beautiful, special, smile that he normally loved. He hated it now.

Finally the couple stopped and sat on a bench under an oak tree to rest their tired feet, the sun was setting and the weather got cold, Soul bit his lip with anger when Kid shrugged off his coat and settled it on his girl's shoulders.

Soul stayed behind a tall oak, watching them with anger and heartbreak. He imagined wrapping his hands around Maka's thin neck until the life would drain from her green eyes, or slicing her with a knife. She wouldn't be able to taunt him anymore.

The white haired boy interrupted the disturbing thought and shook his head

_What am I thinking? Killing my true love._

* * *

"Well Maka, goodnight"

Kid ran his fingers through his wet black hair and smiled at her with golden eyes.

Maka giggled, the two were standing underneath a small black umbrella in front of Maka's apartment as a storm raged on around them.

"You have the most beautiful smile"

Maka gasped and held her breath as Death's son leaned in and kissed her.

His lips were tight and he pulled back much too soon.

Maka couldn't help but frown with disapointment.

"I-I gotta go Kid" she stuttered and ran inside, quickly shutting the door behind her.

The shocked blonde brought her small fingers to her lips. That was it? Her first kiss?

There were no sparks, no blushing, no nothing.

She sighed and flicked the switch to turn on the light.

"Oh no" she sighed, to make her day even worse now the electricity was out.

She blindly attempted to make her way through the small kitchen.

"Was he a good kisser?"

Maka jumped when she heard the deep voice in the darkness

Lightning briefly lit up the kitchen, revealing her partner standing by the counter, drumming his fingers.

"Oh Soul! You scared me!"

The small girl ran over and embraced her partner, hugging him tightly.

Soul didn't respond to the gesture, he stood stiff and unmoved

"Was he a good kisser?" he repeated

Maka looked up at him as the lightning flashed again. His eyes were hidden behind his white hair, he had a pained smile on his lips.

"T-that's none of your buisness Soul" Maka looked at the ground.

The rain poured against the window and the wind howled and moaned.

Maka pulled back and began to walk away, "I'm going to bed Soul"

She was stopped when he firmly grabbed her arm, "no you aren't"

"Soul! Let go!" she struggled, "You're hurting me!"

The wind screamed and thunder crashed.

"Now you know how I feel!" he roared and threw her to the ground

She kicked, thrashed and clawed at him but he simply pinned her arms under his legs.

"This is what you do to me Maka!" He cried, grabbing his white hair in fists. "You're driving me insane!"

Maka began to cry, she had never seen Soul like this and it scared her.

"shhh" he said and put a trembling hand to her face, stroking it softly with his calloused hands "you are so beautiful Maka"

Maka stopped struggling when she felt one of Soul's tears fall onto her cheek.

"This is killing me" Soul said in a shaky voice. He leaned down and rested his lips onto Maka's.

Maka's heart felt as though it would explode. Soul's lips were soft and his kiss was eager, full of passion.

She felt the fireworks, her cheeks heated and her head was spinning.

This was her real first kiss.

He pulled back and Maka felt cold metal on her temple.

Her eyes widened at the cold reality.

Soul sobbed and his hands shook as he held the gun to her head.

"I'm sorry Maka but, I need to end this"**  
**

Maka pleaded at him with her eyes, "Please Soul, you don't have to do this"

Soul shook his head, "If I can't have you, nobody can"


End file.
